Leather & Lace
by AbayJ
Summary: Courtney does a very special dance for Jason and he tries his hardest not to enjoy it. An AU Journey smut fic. Pure smut, enjoy!


**Title**: Leather & Lace  
**Author**: AbayJ aka Ashley Marie  
**Rating**: M // NC-17 -- Smut.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada, song belongs to Brittany Spears.  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut/Songfic  
**Fandom**: General Hospital  
**Ship**: Jason and Courtney aka Journey.  
**Challenge (if any)**: Pick a Tune (Challenging Minds.)  
**Timeline**: No timeline, just AU.  
**Summery**: Courtney does a very special dance for Jason and he tries his hardest not to enjoy it.  
**Warning**: No beta, sorry. Working on finding one, but until then, all mistakes are my own.  
**Author's Note**: A little AU story, a missing scene I would have enjoyed to seen.

* * *

**Leather & Lace**

I smooth my hands down my figure, touching my bare skin as I did. The lace bra and lace panties did little to hide me. The stockings were held up by garters and my petite five foot three stature was pumped up by four inch heals. All in all, I looked like a slut. That was the job right? Give the men their fantasies.

Tonight Daisy wouldn't be on stage though, she'd be working the crowd, giving out lap dances, and letting men grope her. I winced at myself in the mirror, this wasn't me. I didn't wear this crass make up or let strangers grope me. I didn't do this. But I was, I was to save my husband and that was what mattered, right? Saving my husband from Coleman's wrath. I only had a few more months of this and if I did good tonight, it would end even sooner. Lap dances always paid more then the stripping.

"Daisy, come on!" Coleman shouted from the dressing room door and I jumped. I ran a hand through my hair to give it that tussled look, I put Daisy face on. She could do this. Running, or more like skipping in the towering heels, I caught up with Coleman, following him out. Tonight was busy, there would plenty of lap dances and the thought made me wince. Shaking my head, I didn't let her face slip. I wasn't Courtney Quatermaine here. Here I was Daisy.

Flitting across the room, I gave smiles, flirted shamelessly, and let the pinches on my ass go unnoticed. A balding middle age man was my first customer. He had a pot belly and a receding hair line, I gave him my widest smile. Leaning close to him at first, whispering how attractive he was in his ear. His disgusting grin got widen and he pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Lap dance sweet _thang_…" He said, trying to sound young and hip.

Smirking I leaned forward, pressing my breast closer to his face so he could tuck the large bill into my top. "Of course sweetie….You're the best looking guy here of course." I said, my words dripping in sweetness and coated in cotton candy. Just as the hookers had sounded in the casinos back in Atlantic City.

I quickly straddle his lap, beginning to grind my hips, making sure not to touch him. Touching wasn't allowed except in the backrooms. I hated the backrooms and refused to go back there most of the time, unless the money was to good to pass up. Some men were willing to pay nearly three hundred dollars for thirty minutes with the one and only Daisy in a back room.

I kept pace to the music, Christina Aguilera's Dirty Girl pulsing around the room. The man was red faced as the song came to an end and I leaned close, my chest against his chin nearly. "Thank ya baby…best ever." I whispered and I felt another bill get tucking into the edge of her thong.

As I slowly slid off the man, making sure he enjoyed it, I felt a pair of eyes on her. Cold and brooding eyes. Looking up quickly, my breath hitched. He was there, standing at the bar, a cold stoned look on his face. Shaking my head, I pat the man's chest and quickly stalked off to confront the "protector" my brother had sent out to watch me as soon as he found out what I was doing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice angry and haughty.

"We need to talk." He said simply. They had been through this already. I wasn't going to talk to him, not here, not anywhere. AJ had warned me about him. He was just another hired thug for my brother. It was just a way for my brother to control me, to have him following me and offering me crap.

"Want another lap dance?" I asked with a smirk, Daisy fully in place as I talked to him. He winced at the memory.

He just sighed. "If that's what it takes." He tells her and Coleman comes over.

"Back again? Daisy hot isn't she Mr. Morgan?" They all talked to him like he had some kind of power and I blew out a breath, blowing a string of my blonde hair from my face with bored and puckered red lips.

"You could say that, how much would a private room run me? For an hour?" He asked and I jerked my head up, blue meeting blue, as our eyes met. An hour? What in the hell?

"A thousand." Coleman said coolly. Jason pulled a stack of money, twenties, if I wasn't mistaken from his back pocket. There had to be close to two or three thousand dollars instead of the cool one thousand Coleman had expected.

"Make sure we're not disturbed." He said before handing over the money, Coleman nodded with a grin and then Jason grabbed my arm, leading me towards the hallway that led to the personal rooms.

"Know the way?" I said sharply, jerking my arm out of his grasp. He just shook his head and opened the first door. Pushing me in and I nearly stumbled but caught myself.

"Sit." He said quickly, making no move to remove his leather jacket. I roll my eyes.

"You paid for some private time, it's what you're going to get." I smirked and walked over to the radio in the coroner. Smirking when Rock the Boat by Aaliyah filled the room. I turned around, he had taken a seat on the long couch that dominated most of the room, curving along the back wall.

He shook his head as I began to move my hips to the beat. "I just want to talk Courtney." He mummers but I could feel his eyes on my hips. Instead of the cold gaze of before, his eyes felt warm on my skin. My breathing hitched as our eyes met once again.

The light blue had turned into a deeper shade, almost violet in their color. Something drew me in and I took another step closer. My hands running down my sides, grazing the sides of my breast and over to the hips he seemed entranced with.

_French fingertips, red lips, bitch is dangerous  
__Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush  
__Can't take no more,  
__I've got to have more tonight (tonight)  
__This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
__Alright, let's go..._

"Courtney…" He voice held a warning but I didn't quite believe it. I could tell he didn't mean it. The bulge was forming in his jeans, tenting the rough material. He wanted me. It nearly was enough to give me a head rush. Jason Morgan anted me? My husband's brother was watching me with lust in his eyes as I rocked to the song. My hips mimicking movements of fucking. Taking a deep breath, I took another step closer. My knees hitting his. His legs falling open so I could step between his.

His hair was it's usual spiked self, the tight leather coat hung of his broad shoulders perfectly, and the navy blue t-shirt hugged his firm body perfectly. He was positively the most handsome man I had ever seen. I felt myself dampen at the apex of my thighs. Wetting the front of my lace panties. And then he noticed, his eyes trailing down my body, landing on the wet spot.

This was so wrong, Courtney would never do this, never cheat on the man she loved but Daisy would. Daisy wanted Jason Morgan, he brothers enforcer, his hired thug, and the one that made levis look better then they should ever have a right too. It was almost criminal how he filled out a pair of jeans.

"Dammit Courtney." He whispered out and I moved closer, my knees hitting the leather of the couch, leaning down. My breast nearly tapping his chin.

"It's Daisy baby." I whispered and I felt his own breath hitch. I had made Stone Cold Jason Morgan gasp. It was another power trip.

"Fuck." He whispered again, his eyes at the space between my breast the bra caused. It pulled and separated perfectly.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
__(Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather)  
__Fantasy courtesy of me, baby let's go  
__(Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather)_

Then his hands were on my hips, my own legs going over his, so I could straddle him. My hips still rocking to the music, I wasn't even sure anymore what was playing. To lost in this, to lost in how his hands felt against me, how good it felt.

Courtney was shouting in my head to stop but Daisy had taken over and I planned on enjoying the next hour with Jason. My brother-in-law. My own body wanted it. Badly. His hands made their way up and down my sides as I grind against him. Feeling the hardness of his erection as I did. Making sure to grind against him as I did, wanting to feel his hard erection against the apex of my thighs.

The smell of my wet sex permeated the room and I could tell he noticed. "You feel like heaven." He whispered and I looked down with a smile. My full lips painted a bright red, pulling a pout but before I could say anything he lifted his head, crashing his lips against mine.

I no longer moved, lost in the kiss, my hips no longer grinding against his impressive erection, instead, I put all my throats and passion into the kiss. His tongue ran across the seam of my lips and I quickly opened my mouth, accepting his thrusting tongue. Each breathy moan was caught in his mouth as we kissed. My hands moving up to grasp his shoulders, digging my fingers into them as our tongues dueled for control. is hands back on my hips, holding me close.

He tasted like coffee and peppermint, a taste that was so comforting and yet so desirable. I pushed myself closer, my chest flatting against his. My breast rubbing against his chest through the barriers. It was to much and he wrenched away from the kiss. "I…I need to feel you, all of you." He moaned and I nodded. My hands shaking.

"Me…Me too, now." I said urgently. My hands went to my bra and I undid the front clasp, my full breast falling free. The twin mounds both peaked with rose colored nipples, both hard and needy. His own hands had pulled his shirt up and over. His gleaming and hard chest coming into view. I moaned and sighed in pleasure as my hands ran up to his chest, feeling his pecks beneath my skin. He wasn't overly bulky, a lean build that was hard. Just the way I thought he'd look beneath his shirt.

_Heels 6-inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip  
__Look but don't touch, unless you wanna lose your innocence  
__Can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight  
__(Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night)  
__This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
__(Night, night, night, night, night, night) (Let's go)_

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered and leaned forward, cupping my breast into his hand, molding them. I let out another soft moan, my arms winding their way around his neck, my hands placing with the hair at the base of his neck. His hands massaged my breast gently and yet firm, my nipples harden even more f that was possible and they were not aching for his lips to be around them.

"Ple…Please Jason." a breathy whispered escaped me and he smiled. Leaning down, his hands sliding from my breast to my hips to hold me steady. Then his lips were around my right nipple, suckling firmly and my head went back. The pleasure building and my sex began to drip, so very wet for him already. Then he raked his teeth around the harden point.

"Fuck…." I whispered and closed my eyes. He slowly pulled off and smiled at me. Blowing on it, the cold creating a swirl of pleasure that sat low in my stomach before moving to my sex. "Dammit, I need you." I whispered and jerked his head up by his hair before he could pleasurably torment my other nipple. I didn't know if I would last if he did that and I wanted to climax around his thick erection.

"I need you too," he whispered and he pushed my hips down hard against his covered erection. "You do this to me every night Cour….Daisy…you make me so hard." He groaned against my lips before his crashed back against mine. Our tongue fighting a war as we ground against each other. My breast heavy and my panties becoming soaked with my own juices. I was so ready for him too slide into my slick heat. I could feel how large and thick he was through his pants, he'd fill me the to the brim.

"My job…..My pleasure…" I whispered and he smirked against my lips.

"Strip for me then…finish." I blushed but nodded and quickly stood up. Slowly pushing my foot up to his thigh. Reaching forward, my breast nearly against his face once again. Undoing the strap of my heel, smirking as I threw it across the room. Putting the foot down, I placed my other foot up on his opposite thigh, reaching forward to do the same thing as I had before but before I could, he reached out, running hand around the front of my panties.

"Oh…" I moaned out and my hands paused at the fastener on my heel, they were shaking as he rubbed against the wet spot on the lace of my thong.

"Ready….You smell like ambrosias." He murmured and I moaned out, his voice so deep, full with need. "I need to taste you." He whispered again and I let out another moaned. I wanted to feel his tongue against my wetness.

"Yes…" I smiled.

"Finish then." He said and I looked up to see the smirk. The ass. Shaking my head, I bit my lip hard, his hand still on the wet spot.

_Lace and leather, lace and leather  
__(Leather, leather, leather, leather, leather)  
__(Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)_

Pushing and tugging off the shoe, I threw it across the room, keeping the stockings, garter, and thong on still. He took his other hand, running it up and down my thigh, smiling. "Leave these on." His hand traveled up to my garter, snapping it against my skin. "And this." My eyes met his.

Our blue eyes both darker then normal, passionate breaths coming from our bodies, and the smell of sex all around the room. "What about this?" I asked, slowly touching my thong. He just smirked and reached up again, pulling at the strap with force until it came undone. Only in my garters and stockings now. My sex bare and my scent even stronger with out the lace barrier.

"I liked that one." I say quietly and he grabbed me around my waist, moving me until I was on my back next to him on the couch.

"You'll like this better." And then he was on his stomach between my legs, looking up at me as he ran his tongue through my bare slit, my back arching as he did.

He was oh so right, I did like this a lot better. My hands reached down, tangling into his hair, pushing his face closer as my hips arched up from the leather. "Fuck." I murmured again, his tongue lapping at my sex and my juices. And then he found the bundle of nerves at my very core, pulling it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before he began to suck on it. "Yes…Yes…." I gasped, my hands tightening into his hair.

"Jason…Jason…" I chanted and he smiled against my sex, moving his fingers to my dripping center and sliding them in. Making a "come here" motion that had me gasping and my back arching. My sex tightened around his fingers as he continued to suck on my nub and making the motion. Soon I was flying off the cliff as my climax hit me. "Oh God!" I moaned or screamed out, I wasn't sure. My body shaking as I flew off the pleasurable cliff.

Then when I opened my eyes, I looked up, seeing Jason had shucked his pants and boxers and was already rolling a condom down his impressive length. I bent my knees, opened my legs once again for him. He smiled and climbed back onto the couch. On his knees as he came forward, throwing my legs over his shoulder as he stared to enter me. "Oh…Oh…OH…." I gasp out as he continued to push forward.

We began to rock together, our pace perfect, fast and yet not to fast, hard and yet not to hard, and I felt myself coming undone already. He could push me to the edge unlike anyone else.

"Please…Please…Oh God!" I moaned out and his grunts and own moans filled the room. The smell of sex was every where and we continued to moved together. Then his finger went between us, touching the nub at my core, and was falling over the cliff again. "OH GOD!" I gasped out. "JASON!" I screamed out, this time I was certain of it, and we kept moving together.

Then I felt him stiffen and hold onto my hips tighter, finding his own release. His body crashed down onto mine and I moved my legs around his waist. Sighing in pleasure against his neck.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
__(Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather)  
__Fantasy courtesy of me, baby let's go  
__(Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather)_

He looked up at me as our breathing came back to a normal rate and moved, until we were spooning, his front against my back, on the couch. "Coleman will be here soon." He said, looking at the clock in the center of the room.

"Just pay him so more, I don't think I can move." I say with a smirk and turned until my front was against his. Lifting my head to touch his lips with mine.

"Happy anniversary." I say with a smile and he smiled back.

"Three years to the I carried you off the stage." He says and kissed my forehead.

"Did you think we'd wind up here?" I asked and he laughed, shaking his head. My hands going around his waist tighter, pushing my body against his.

"No, no, and I nearly killed the guy who you gave a lap dance too." I giggled and shook my head.

"We wanted to make this realistic remember? I even made myself think I was trying to protect AJ again."

"Oh, that's why your eyes looked so sad at first." I laughed and nodded.

"And then I saw you."

He just smiled and brought our lips back together, our rings catching the glint in the harsh lights above us. My body pressed closer to his. Then slowly we broke apart with a lingering kiss.

"Let's go home." He murmured and I nodded. Standing up on shaking legs, I looked around to gather my clothes. Putting back on the bra. Then I picked up the ripped thong.

"Jason! What am I supposed to do with this?" I didn't want to go back to the dressing room to grab my bag of clothes, I just wanted to go home with my husband. He blushed but I shook my head. Slipping it on between my legs, I tied a knot at the side.

He handed me his leather jacket which hit about mid thigh, enough to cover me, and I cuddled myself into the jacket that smelled like him

"You look beyond hot in leather and lace." he says and I giggled again, walking over to him and popping a kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand and led me from the room and toward the exit. We both waved at Coleman, glad he was willing to partake in our games every once in a while.

"I love you Jason Morgan." I murmured as we reached the car and he held open the door for me.

"I love you too Mrs. Morgan." I smiled and kissed him once more before he ran over to his side. Starting the SUV and we began to drive home.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
__(Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather)  
__Fantasy courtesy of me, baby let's go  
__(Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather)_


End file.
